Prof. Marco Piccolino
thumb|341px|ימין|נולד ב-Selvacava di Ausonia (צרפת) ביום 23 אפריל 1946. הוא סיים בשנת רפואה ניתוח בהצטיינות באוניברסיטה הקתולית של רומא בשנת 1970 (פרס "א גמלי" כמו בוגר הטוב ביותר של שנת הלימודים). ושכלול Scuola נורמל Superiore פיזה מ 1970 עד 1972. חוקר C.N.R. מ -1972 עד 1986/07/30. פרופסור לפיזיולוגיה כללי בפקולטה למדעים של אוניברסיטת פרארה מן 1986 עד 2010, הוא לימד גם (מאז 2001) אפיסטמולוגיה והיסטוריה של המדע באותה אוניברסיטה. מאז 2010, שעזב את האוניברסיטה ואת הוקדש בעיקר מחקרים היסטוריים-מדעית. תרומתו להכרזת חסידי אומות העולם ראו כאן:Franca Sraffa thumb|579px|מרכז| הפיסיולוגיה של הרשתית Piccolino השקיע בכמה תקופות עבודה בחו"ל ובפרט זה כבר במשך שנתיים עמית מחקר בבית אקול Laboratoire דה Neurobiologie דה אקול נורמל בפריז, במשך שנה פרופסור אורח במחלקה לפסיכולוגיה באוניברסיטת טוקיו, ובמשך שנה פרופסור אורח בבית דידרו האוניברסיטה (פריז VII) בפריז. הוא הוזמן להרצות במספר כנסים בינלאומיים (בצרפת, שוויץ, ספרד, ארה"ב, אנגליה, אוסטריה, הונגריה, בלגיה ויוון) וארציים קיימה סמינרים בכמה מוסדות מדעיים יוקרתיים (כולל מעבדה פיזיולוגית של 'באוניברסיטת קיימברידג מהמחלקה לנוירוביולוגיה בבית הספר לרפואה בהרווארד); גם הוא תרם לארגון ימי עיון בנושאים של מדעי המוח ואת ההיסטוריה של המדע לרגל כמה אמנות בינלאומיות (כולל בשנת 1987 בבודפשט כחלק של "קונגרס מלחמת העולם" של ארגון לחקר המוח הבינלאומי - IBRO, בברצלונה , בשנת 2012 כחלק "הפורום השמיני של הפדרציה של Neorosciences האגודות האירופיות - fens - וסלוניקי בשנת 2015, תחת" האסיפה המומלצת IV האזורית "של אותו המייבשים). מרקו Piccolino מן 1991-1994 היה חבר, יחד עם עמיתים יפניים, ארה"ב וסין, קבוצת המחקר בינלאומית שקבלה למימון מחקר של שלוש שנים על ידי הארגון הבינלאומי היוקרתי "תכנית מדע גבולות אדם" לבצע ניסויים על הפיסיולוגיה של הרשתית . שליטתה נוירוטרנסמיטר ברמת החדירות של סינפסות חשמלית בין תאי עצב המחקרים העיקריים של Piccolino להדאיג לנוירופיזיולוגיה של הרשתית של בעלי חוליות ובמיוחד התפקיד של תאים אופקיים ב האינטראקציות הסינפטי בשלב הראשון של אינטגרציה הסינפטי ברשתית. מאז 1981 מחקרו הופנה בניתוח תפקיד הדופמין ויסות השידור של סינפסות חשמל בין תאים אופקיים. מחקרים אלה, שנערכו בשיתוף פעולה עם עמיתים בבית אקול נורמל סופרייר בפאריס, מותר בפעם הראשונה להדגים את שליטתה נוירוטרנסמיטר ברמת החדירות של סינפסות חשמלית בין תאי עצב. התוצאות של מחקר ניסיוני שנערך על ידי מרקו Piccolino כבר נכתבו תלי תלים של למעלה ממאה מאמרים מדעיים, שרבים מהם הופיעו במגזינים בינלאומיים (ביניהם טבע, מדע, PNAS של האקדמיה הלאומית למדעים של ארה"ב, מגמות מדעי המוח). המאמר על שליטה dopamminergico החדירות של סינפסות חשמל ברשתית שפורסם בשנת 1984 בכתב העת Journal of Neuroscience נחשב לקלאסיקה בתחום, והשיג מספר רב של ציטוטים בספרות המדעית הבינלאומית (מעל 310). חקר היבטים שונים של ההיסטוריה של המדע במשך למעלה מעשרים שנה מרקו Piccolino הוקדש גם לחקר היבטים שונים של ההיסטוריה של המדע, פחות או יותר קרוב היחסים עם האינטרסים הניסיוני שלו. בתחילה הוא היה מופקד על המחקר המדעי ההיסטורי של עבודת קחאל neuroanatomical ספרדית ס Ramón y, יצירה של המאה איפשרה להקים את היסודות תפקודי מורפו של מבנה מערכת העצבים. מאוחר יותר הוא היה עסוק בעבודה אלקטרו של לואיג'י גלווני ואת ההתפתחות ההיסטורית של אלקטרופיזיולוגיה. לטענות אלה הוא הקדיש כמה מאמרים וספרים, כולל נפח נכתב בשיתוף עם האיטלקי מרקו Bresadola (צפרדעים, טורפדו וניצוצות / גלווני, וולטה ובעלי חיים-Bollati חשמל בייסיק בוקס 2003) אשר היה חתן פרס ספרותי Pozzale רוסית -Luigi (וזה תורגם ב -2013 לאנגלית ופורסם בהוצאת אוניברסיטת אוקספורד). היבט נוסף של Piccolino המחקר בהיסטוריה של המדע הוא החשיבות של ההשתקפות של גלילאו על הנושאים של הפיסיולוגיה של החושים, ובעיקר על החזון. בנוסף למאמרים רבים הוא פרסם מספר ספרים בנושא זה הן באיטלקית ובאנגלית, כולל בשנת 2014, הוצאת הספרים של אוניברסיטת אוקספורד, חזיונות של גלילאו / פירסינג הספירות של השמים לפי העין והנפש. היבט נוסף של אינטרסים היסטוריים ומדעיים של מרקו Piccolino לכסות נושאים, לרבות אמנות, היסטוריה ופיזיולוגיה חזותי, שעליו כתב כמה מאמרים וספרים. מלחמת העולם השניייה לאחרונה מרקו Piccolino התמודדה עם נושאים של ההיסטוריה של מלחמת העולם השנייה, ופורסם בין השנים 2014 ל -2015 שני ספרים על הטבח שביצע הפשיסטים בשנת 1944 Sant'Anna di Stazzema. בשנת 2016 ייסד כתב עת מקוון על הטבח של Sant'Anna ומעשי הטבח הנאצי-פשיסטי (לחץ כאן כדי להציג את האתר של המגזין הזה) Piccolino שיתף פעולה במשך כמה שנים עם פופולריזציה מגזינים, כתיבת מאמרים על היסטוריה, מדע, תרבות. אלה כוללים בפרט המגזין ההסטורי של ידיעת התרבות המדעית, אשר החזיקה מגזין בשם "רלוונטי מדעי" ואת המגזין באופן טבעי, האיגוד האיטלקי מורים למדעי טבע. מאז 2004 מרקו Piccolino הוא חבר כבוד של האקדמיה הלאומית למדעים ולספרות של מודנה, בשנת 2014, הוא חבר של הוועדה ההסטורית של הפדרציה של Neorosciences האגודות האירופיות. המקור * האתר האישי Nato a Selvacava di Ausonia (Fr) il 23, 4, 1946. Laureato in Medicina e Chirurgia con lode nell’Università Cattolica di Roma nel 1970 (premio “A. Gemelli” come miglior laureato dell’anno accademico). Perfezionando della Scuola Normale Superiore di Pisa dal 1970 al 1972. Ricercatore del C.N.R. dal 1972 al 30-7-1986. Professore ordinario di Fisiologia Generale presso la Facoltà di Scienze dell’Università di Ferrara dal 1986 al 2010, ha insegnato anche (a partire dal 2001) Epistemologia e Storia della scienza presso la stessa Università. Dal 2010 ha lasciato l’insegnamento universitario e si è dedicato principalmente a studi di carattere storico-scientifico. Piccolino ha trascorso numerosi periodi di lavoro all’estero ed in particolare è stato per due anni ricercatore associato presso il Laboratoire de Neurobiologie de École Normale Supérieure di Parigi, per un anno Visiting Professor presso il Department of Psychology della Tokyo University, e per un anno Visiting Professor presso l’Université Diderot (Paris VII) di Parigi. È stato invitato a tenere relazioni in numerosi congressi internazionali (in Francia, Svizzera, Spagna, Stati Uniti, Inghilterra, Austria, Ungheria, Belgio, Grecia) e nazionali, e ha tenuto seminari in alcune prestigiose istituzioni scientifiche (tra cui il Physiological Laboratory dell’Università di Cambridge e il Department of Neurobiology della Harvard Medical School); ha inoltre contribuito all’organizzazione di simposi su temi di neuroscienze e storia della scienza nell’occasione di alcuni convegni internazionali (tra cui nel 1987 a Budapest nell’ambito del “II World Congress” dell’International Brain Research Organization – IBRO; a Barcellona, nel 2012 nell’ambito del “VIII Forum della Federation of the European Neorosciences Societies – FENS – e a Salonicco nel 2015, nell’ambito del “IV Featured Regional Meeting” della stessa FENS). Dal 1991-1994 Marco Piccolino ha fatto parte, insieme a colleghi giapponesi, statunitensi e cinesi, di un gruppo internazionale di studio che ha ricevuto un finanziamento triennale di ricerca dalla prestigiosa organizzazione internazionale “Human Frontiers Science Programme” per condurre esperimenti sulla fisiologia della retina. Gli studi principali di Piccolino riguardano la neurofisiologia della retina dei vertebrati e in particolare il ruolo delle cellule orizzontali nelle interazioni sinaptiche al primo stadio dell’integrazione sinaptica nella retina. A partire dal 1981 le sue ricerche sono state dirette all’analisi del ruolo della dopammina nella modulazione della trasmissione a livello delle sinapsi elettriche tra cellule orizzontali. Questi studi, condotti in collaborazione con colleghi della École Normale Supérieure di Parigi, hanno permesso per la prima volta di dimostrare il controllo operato da un neurotrasmettitore della permeabilità delle sinapsi elettriche tra cellule nervose. I risultati delle ricerche sperimentali condotte da Marco Piccolino sono stati oggetto di oltre un centinaio di articoli scientifici, molti dei quali apparsi su riviste internazionali importanti (e tra queste Nature, Science, i Proceedings of the National academy of sciences of the U.S.A., Trends in neurosciences). L’articolo sul controllo dopamminergico della permeabilità delle sinapsi elettriche della retina pubblicato nel 1984 sulla rivista Journal of Neuroscience è considerato un classico nel campo, e ha ottenuto un elevato numero di citazioni nella letteratura scientifica internazionale (oltre 310). Da oltre venti anni Marco Piccolino si è dedicato inoltre allo studio di vari aspetti della storia della scienza, in rapporto più o meno stretto con i suoi interessi sperimentali. Inizialmente si è occupato dello studio storico dell’opera scientifica del neuroanatomico spagnolo S. Ramón y Cajal, opera che tra Ottocento e Novecento ha permesso di stabilire i fondamenti morfo-funzionali della struttura del sistema nervoso. Si è occupato poi dell’opera elettrofisiologica di Luigi Galvani e dello sviluppo storico dell’elettrofisiologia. A questi argomenti ha dedicato vari articoli e libri tra cui un volume scritto in italiano in collaborazione con Marco Bresadola (Rane, torpedini e scintille / Galvani, Volta e l’elettricità animale, Bollati-Boringhieri 2003) che è risultato vincitore del premio letterario Pozzale-Luigi Russo (ed è stato tradotto nel 2013 questo in inglese e pubblicato dalla Oxford University Press). Un altro aspetto delle ricerche di Piccolino nell’ambito della storia della scienza riguarda l’importanza della riflessione di Galileo sui temi della fisiologia dei sensi e in particolare sulla visione. Oltre a numerosi articoli egli ha pubblicato su questo tema alcuni libri sia in italiano che in inglese, tra cui nel 2014, per la Oxford University Press, Galileo’s Visions / Piercing the spheres of the heavens by eye and mind. Un altro aspetto degli interessi storico-scientifici di Marco Piccolino riguarda temi tra arte, storia e fisiologia visiva, sui quali egli ha scritto vari articoli e libri. Più di recente Marco Piccolino si è occupato di temi di storia della seconda guerra mondiale e ha pubblicato tra il 2014 e il 2015 due libri sulla strage compiuta dai nazifascisti nel 1944 a Sant’Anna di Stazzema. Nel 2016 ha fondato una rivista online sulla strage di Sant’Anna e sui massacri nazifascisti (cliccare qui per visualizzare il sito di questa rivista) Per diversi anni Piccolino ha collaborato con riviste di carattere divulgativo, scrivendo articoli su temi di storia, scienza, cultura. Tra queste in particolare la storica rivista di cultura scientifica Sapere, su cui ha tenuto una rivista dal titolo “Inattualità scientifiche” e la rivista Naturalmente, edita dall’Associazione Italiana degli insegnati di Scienze Naturali. Dal 2004 Marco Piccolino è Socio onorario dell’Accademia Nazionale di scienze e Lettere di Modena e, dal 2014, è membro dello Historical Committee della Federation of the European Neorosciences Societies. קטגוריה:חוקרים איטלקים